The present disclosure relates to a display device.
A display device is known having a configuration in which switching between a light emitting area and a non-light emitting area is sequentially performed by scanning an illumination unit of a direct under type in synchronization with the scanning of a transmission-type display unit such as a liquid crystal display panel, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-321551. According to such a display device, a moving image blur is decreased in a hold-type driving display panel so as to improve the performance of displaying a moving image.